Naked Diana, Sue and Nancy
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The title says it all. Rated M due to nudity. Flames and bad reviews aren't allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at Sue's house in Los Angeles. They will go to a bathhouse as a matter of fact. The will get naked when they are at the bathhouse of course. They will wash their body parts including their vagina. The girls will like to visit the bathhouse. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will wash themselves good.

"Girls, what are you ready to go to the bathhouse?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Sue. "It's about a few blocks away from my house"

"We can walk over there" said Diana. "In fact, we will like the bathhouse here in Los Angeles"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "How are we going to the bathhouse.

"We can walk, Nancy" said Diana. "Sue has the keys with her"

"That's nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"Come on, girls" said Sue. "Time to go to the bathhouse"

The girls left Sue's house and walks to the bathhouse.

"Here we are, girls" said Sue.

"This is a nice bathhouse, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "They let us to give us a bath here"

"Great, Sue" said Diana.

The girls took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"This is a good bath, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "I brought the body wash and a shampoo so we can wash ourselves"

"That's a good choice, Sue" said Nancy.

The girls began washing their body wash including their vagina.

"Nice bath, Sue" said Diana. "Now we need to wash our hair"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I have the shampoo with me"

The girls began to wash their hair with a shampoo.

"We are clean now, girls" said Sue.

They got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"I like coming over to the bathhouse, Sue" said Diana.

"Same" said Nancy.

"We brought our clean clothes, girls" said Sue. "We better put them on before we go"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go home"

The girls put on their clothes and left the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Shower

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to take a shower. They will say their genitals as a matter of fact. They will take a shower in 2 restrooms that Sue has of course. They already remember what to wash when they take a shower. The girls like to take a shower in the bathroom. Let's hope Diana and her friends will have a good shower.

"Girls, time to take a shower" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "How many bathrooms do you have?"

"I only have two, Di" said Sue. "In fact, you can use the bathroom here and Nancy can use the other one"

"All right, Sue" said Nancy. "Do we also have to wash our vagina?"

"We sure are, Nancy" said Sue. "Enjoy your shower"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and Nancy went to different bathrooms, took off their clothes including their underwear and went to the shower.

"All the doors are locked now" said Sue. "Make sure you washed your vagina, girls"

"You got it, Sue" said Nancy.

"So, sis, how was the bathhouse?" Margaret asked.

"It was good, Margaret" said Sue. "Nancy and Di are taking their shower right now"

"Mom will give me a bath soon" said Margaret.

"After they finished their shower, sis" said Sue.

After a while, Sue and Margaret went to the bathrooms and Sue took a shower and her sister takes a bath.

"I will wash everything including my vagina" said Sue.

She began washing her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo and washed her hair.

"That is a good shower, Nancy" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Nancy. "We are wearing our pajamas since it is time for bed soon"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We are waiting for Sue to finish her shower"

They saw Sue came out of her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, Sue" said Diana.

After that, the girls went to bed.

"Good night, girls" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said Diana.

Sue turns off the lights and went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They have taken a bath last night as a matter of fact. The girls brush their teeth with a toothpaste so they can have their teeth clean of course. Then, they had breakfast with their parents and they went to the car. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will behave at school today.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a good shower last night"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we washed our body parts good"

"Including our vagina" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I thank your mom to invite us to come over to your house"

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "We better go to our seats"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"We are now in class, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes our teacher now"

"I can see her, Nancy" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue.

They saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Welcome back to school"

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the assignments with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began doing it. Later, the students gave the students back to their teacher so she can grade them.

"That is a good assignment for us, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was, Nancy" said Diana. "We are having a great day at school today"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "I hope I don't fail my assignment"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Besides, we have gone to school every day"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We have never been absented at school unless we take a day off"

Mrs. Jean began to grade the assignments for the students. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now heading to school. They will have a fire drill at school today as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do during the drill of course. They will evacuate from the school building and will use the stairs and won't use the elevator. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hello, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a fire drill today"

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a fire drill before"

"Yes, we have, Di" said Nancy. "We remember what to do during the drill"

"Yes, we know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We will evacuate the school building and go outside"

"That is right, Di" said Nancy. "We won't the elevator and we will only use the stairs"

"That is true, Nancy" said Sue. "It's not safe to use the elevator"

"We better get to class, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and they saw their teacher came.

"Class, we are having a fire drill today" said Mrs. Jean.

A little later, they heard bell and the students began to evacuate.

"The fire drill is starting now" said Sue.

"We better walk slowly" said Diana. "We can't go run"

"We would fall if we do, Di" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went outside with the rest of the students.

"We are outside now" said Nancy. "We will stay there until the drill finished"

After that, the students began to walk back inside.

"That is a good drill today" said Diana.

"Yes, it was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't do anything bad"

"No, we didn't, Sue" said Diana. "We behaved during the drill"

"Time to go back to class" said Sue.

The girls went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Earthquake Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do an earthquake drill. They have already done the fire drill and the tornado drill as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends will know what to do during the earthquake drill, they will duck and cover under the desk of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the earthquake drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a good tornado drill yesterday"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do an earthquake drill"

"What's an earthquake drill?" Nancy asked.

"It's where we duck and cover under our desk" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class or else we will be late"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls went to the classroom and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Di" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Welcome, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"Today, we are going to do an earthquake drill" said Mrs. Jean.

"What is an earthquake drill?" One of the students asked.

"it's the one where you can duck and cover under your desk" said Mrs. Jean.

"All right, ma'am" said one of the students.

Everyone is now duck and cover under their desk as the earthquake drill begins.

"Stay under your desk until the earthquake drill ends" said Mrs. Jean.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

"The earthquake drill is doing good so far" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Sue. "It is important to do duck and cover"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana.

After that, the students went back to their seats.

"That was a good earthquake drill" said Nancy.

"It wasn't so hard" said Diana.

The girls are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Hiring an Artist

Sue, Diana and Nancy are going to hire an artist. They have a lot of art teachers in school as a matter of fact. They don't want to hire an art teacher of course. They could be fired if they do. They will find an artist around the city. Let's hope that Diana and her friends can find an artist and hire him.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hello, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to hire an artist today after school"

"Really?" Diana asked. "That is nice, Sue"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "In fact, they are lot of artists everywhere in the city"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you have breakfast?"

"We sure did, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I have breakfast at home"

"Good, I have some assignments for you to work on" said Mrs. Jean.

After school, Diana and her friends are looking for an artist to hire.

"How was your day, Nancy?" Sue asked.

"It was okay, Sue" said Nancy. "What are you two doing?"

"We are looking for an artist to hire" said Diana.

"Good because I don't want my art teacher to hire" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Sue. "Let's find an artist to hire"

The girls went to find an artist. They tried to hire an artist from an art studio, but all of the artists said no.

"There's only one artist left here" said Diana.

They saw an artist at home.

"I see an artist" said Diana. "Let's talk go talk to him"

They went there and talked to that artist.

"Who are you, girls?" The artist asked.

"I'm Diana" said Diana. "And these my friends, Sue and Nancy"

"Nice to see you, girls" said the artist.

"Do you want to be with us?" Diana asked.

"Sure, why not" said the artist.

"Then, you are hired" said Diana.

The girls have hired an artist from home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Bath

Diana, Nancy and Sue are now getting ready to take a bath together. They have recently hired an artist as a matter of fact. The girls are going to take a bath at Sue's house of course. They will be washing all of their body parts including their genitals and their hair. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bath.

"Time to take a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

The girls went to the bathroom, take out their clothes and went to the tub.

"Nice bath for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "in fact, we brought the body wash and the shampoo to use"

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Diana.

"Girls, can we chat for a bit?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana. "I'm glad that we hired an artist"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy. "Of course, we are looking good naked"

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Sue.

"I can see my vagina" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "We better wash our body parts as well"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "I like having a bath"

"Time to wash our body" said Diana.

They got the body wash and they began washing their body parts include their vagina. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and put on their pajamas.

"That is a good bath today, girls" said Sue.

"We are clean now" said Diana. "Time to brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends got their toothbrush and their toothpaste and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now" said Diana.

"Time for us to go to bed now" said Sue.

The girls went to bed and Sue turns off the lights.

"That was a good bath, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "Good night"

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. A Goth Girl

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to get a bath at home. They will remember what to wash as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends likes to see their vagina of course. They have to keep an eye on a goth girl. Goth kids can be mean. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

The girls went to the bathroom, took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"This is the nice bath, Diana" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can see our vagina"

"Same here" said Nancy. "It's nice to have us taking a bath"

"We have to keep an eye on the goth kids" said Diana.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because they can be mean to us" said Diana.

"They could make fun of us" said Nancy.

"The police will take care of them, girls" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "Let's hope that they don't show up"

"I hope not, Di" said Sue.

As the girls are washing themselves, they saw a goth girl looking at them naked.

"Di, look" said Sue. "That goth girl is here"

"Get out of here please" said Diana.

"Why?" A goth girl asked.

"Because we are naked and it's disrespectful to look at us" said Diana.

"I can look at you naked whatever I want" said a goth girl.

Then came the police officer.

"Thank goodness you are here" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said the police officer. "We can't see you naked because we are down here"

"All right, sir" said Diana.

They took a goth girl down and took her away.

"Is she gone now?" Sue asked.

"She sure is" said Diana.

After their bath, the girls dry themselves with a towel and put their pajamas on.

"We are clean now" said Diana. "Time for bed now"

The girls went to bed and Sue turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Goth Girl Charged

The goth girl is now at the courthouse. The police took her away after she looked at Diana and her friends naked as a matter of fact. She knows what she can't looked at of course. It is illegal to look at everyone naked. The goth girl will be charged for pornography. Let's hope that the goth girl will be staying in the courthouse.

"Where am I?" The goth girl asked.

"You are at the courthouse, young lady" said the judge.

"Why am I doing here?" The goth girl asked.

"You looked at everyone naked" said the judge. "In fact, it is illegal to do so"

"I wanted to see what everyone is doing" said the goth girl.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to do that again" said the DA.

They saw everyone else entering the courtroom.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the DA. "Yesterday, this goth girl did something bad"

"What is it?" The man asked.

"We have a video for proof" said the judge.

The DA turns on the TV and everyone saw the goth girl looking at Diana and her friends naked.

"Did you see that, ladies and gentlemen?" The DA asked. "She was looking at the three kids naked"

"They are actually from high school, sir" said the judge.

"As I was saying, the goth girl was looking at Diana and her friends naked out the window" said the DA. "She cannot be doing these stuffs like that"

"As for a punishment, the goth girl will be charged for pornography" said the judge.

"I didn't do anything, sir" said the goth girl.

"We saw you doing it, young lady" said the DA.

After that, the juvenile bus arrives at the courthouse to pick up the goth girl.

"Young lady, the juvenile bus is here" said the judge.

"I don't want to go there" said the goth girl.

"You are going and that's final" said the DA.

The goth girl went to the bus and left the courthouse.

"She is gone sir" said the DA.

The trial ends and everyone left the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothbrush out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They saw the goth girl being charged of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to see the animals.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I see the penguins, Di" said Sue.

"We know where the penguins come from" said Diana.

"Is it Antarctica?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go see some other animals"

They went to go see the monkeys.

"I see some monkeys, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "They are in the cage"

"The zookeeper doesn't want them to leave from their cage" said Nancy.

"There would be monkey on the loose if that happens" said Diana.

"Good thing that they didn't escape from the cage" said Sue.

"Good day at the zoo for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We have saw a lot of animals today"

Diana and her friends had a great day at school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their English test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their English test of course. They will remember what to do for the English test. They will have to answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have study hard for our test"

"We will do good on our test today" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the English test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start doing your English test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their test and turned in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your English test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bath is Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have their bath. They will be at Diana's bath as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their test of course. They will remember what to do when they take a bath. They will wash their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Nice bath, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "The water looks good"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking at ourselves naked"

"We are naked on the day we were born" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana.

"I can see our vagina" said Nancy.

"They are looking good, Nancy" said Diana.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to take a bath without them"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to touch our genitals"

"I hope not, Sue" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing themselves. They wash their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they got the shampoo and they wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, girls" said Diana.

"I like having a bath with you, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Let's put on our pajamas"

Diana and her friends put on their pajamas.

"I'm looking good in my pajamas" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "Time to brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends began brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

The girls went to bed and Diana turned off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Bedtime Story

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They had a good bath as a matter of fact. They will be hearing a bedtime story of course. Diana and her friends haven't heard a bedtime story for a while by the way. Diana's mom will be reading the book. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bedtime story.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we ourselves in the tub"

"Good thing that we didn't touch our vagina" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We always have to be careful what we are having"

"Do you have our pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Diana. "Let's put them on"

Diana and her friends put on their pajamas.

"Am I looking good on my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"You sure did, Sue" said Diana.

"That is great, Di" said Sue. "Time for us to brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends began brushing their teeth. "Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away"

"Our teeth look clean now" said Diana. "Time for bed now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

They saw Diana's mom entering the room.

"Are you ready for your bedtime story, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure are, mom" said Diana.

"Alright then" said Mrs. Evans. "I will read"

Mrs. Evans began reading a bedtime story.

"Once there is a boy who wanted to go to bed" said Mrs. Evans. "All he has to do is to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends are now getting ready for bed.

"Did you like the book, girls?" Mrs. Evans.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That is great" said Mrs. Evans.

She turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Bedtime Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They have already heard a bedtime story as a matter of fact. They already had their pajamas on of course. They will be a having a good bedtime by the way. They will be going to sleep in a few minutes. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have bedtime.

"That was a good bedtime story, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, mom read us a bedtime story"

"That was nice of her reading a book" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Do we have our pajamas on, Di?" Sue asked.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana.

"We are about to get ready to go to sleep" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"I hope it will be a good day tomorrow, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana.

"We already brush our teeth as well" said Sue.

"We don't want to go to bed without brushing our teeth" said Diana.

"We wanted to have our teeth clean" said Sue.

"We did that every day, Sue" said Diana. "We brush our teeth twice a day"

"With our toothbrush and a toothpaste?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "It's important to brush our teeth"

"We have also taken a bath together" said Sue.

"We are looking clean, Sue" said Diana.

"I am smell nice" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana.

"We all are, Di" said Nancy.

"We have washed our body parts including our vagina" said Diana.

"That is an important thing to take a shower" said Sue.

"We have washed our hair with a shampoo" said Diana.

"We may use conditioner if we need to" said Nancy.

"I have never tried it, Nancy" said Diana.

"Try it one day" said Nancy.

"Alright, Nancy" said Diana. "Mom will turn off the lights in a bit"

Diana and her friends saw Mrs. Evans turning off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Bath for Diana's Siblings

Diana is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She had a good bath with her friends last night as a matter of fact. Her siblings will be having a good bath of course. Diana will remember what to during their bath by the way. She will be washing their body parts including their penis and vagina. Let's hope that Diana will wash her siblings good.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath toys, you two" said Diana. "I am going to get a body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, sis" said Daniel.

Diana leaves the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I am about to wash siblings, mom" said Diana.

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Remember not to touch their penis and vagina" said Mrs. Evans.

"I won't do that, mom" said Diana. "I will always remember to be careful what I am touching"

"Thanks, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Anytime, mom" said Diana. "Time to wash my siblings now"

Diana went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she brought out the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Daniel.

"Same here" said Jean.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Diana.

"We won't forget, sis" said Jean.

After they brushed their teeth, her siblings went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Another Bedtime Story

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to go to bed. They will be going to hear a bedtime story as a matter of fact. They had a good bath of course. They will be putting on their pajamas by the way. They don't want to go to sleep without a bedtime story. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be hearing a bedtime story.

"Did you like you bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to go to bed"

"Is mom going to read a bedtime story?" Jean asked.

"She sure is" said Diana.

"That is nice of her, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, you two" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Jean asked.

"You sure are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

They saw her mom entering their bedroom.

"Are you ready for your bedtime story?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

Her mom is now reading a bedtime story to Diana and her siblings.

"Once, there is a girl who wanted to go to sleep" said Mrs. Evans.

"That sounds like a good story" said Diana.

"She will have to put on her pajamas and brush her teeth when she finished her bath" said Mrs. Evans.

"She always gets clean before bedtime" said Diana.

After a bedtime story, Mrs. Evans is giving her kids a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings are now falling asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Another Bedtime

Diana and her siblings have listened to a bedtime story from their mom. They are getting ready to go to bed as a matter of fact. They have recently put on their pajamas of course. They also brushed their teeth by the way. They will be going to sleep after their mom turns off the lights. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be going to sleep.

"That's nice for mom to read a bedtime story" said Jean.

"It sure was" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting to go to sleep"

"Mom reads a bedtime story to us everyday" said Daniel.

"I know that, you two" said Diana.

"We also took a bath as well" said Jean.

"I wash them, you two" said Diana.

"We don't want to take a bath without the body wash and a shampoo" said Jean.

"That is true, sis" said Diana.

"I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow" said Daniel.

"We will see, Daniel" said Diana.

"I know that we take a bath everyday" said Jean.

"We are nice and clean" said Daniel.

"We also brushed our teeth before we go to bed" said Diana.

"I don't want to go to bed without brushing my teeth" said Jean.

"Me either" said Daniel.

"I usually brushed my teeth everyday" said Diana.

"That is good, sis" said Jean. "I will try to remember what to do with my teeth"

"Just use the toothbrush and the toothpaste" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"It's almost time to turn off the lights, you two" said Diana.

"Mom will be here in a few minutes" said Jean.

"Here she comes now, you two" said Diana.

They saw their mom entering the room.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, you three?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure are, mom" said Diana.

Her mom has turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings are fast asleep, and her mom left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Breakfast

Diana and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to have breakfast as a matter of fact. They had a good night sleep of course. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be having breakfast.

"Morning, you two" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Jean. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I sure did, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we have been sleeping after a bedtime story"

"Our mom reads it to us every night" said Daniel.

"Did you brush your teeth, you two?" Diana asked.

"We did, sis" said Jean.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "Breakfast is almost ready"

Diana went to the kitchen.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"I am making omelets for breakfast" said Mrs. Evans.

"That smells good, mom" said Diana.

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

They are now eating their breakfast.

"The omelets taste good, Di" said Jean. "Who made them?"

"My mom made them, you two" said Diana.

"That is nice of her, Di" said Daniel.

"She always makes breakfast everyday" said Diana.

"When did she make breakfast?" Jean asked.

"When we were brushing our teeth" said Diana.

"We can't start the day without having breakfast" said Daniel.

"That is true, you two" said Diana.

"Did you finish eating breakfast, you three?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana.

"I am about to wash the dishes" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "That was delicious"

Diana and her siblings have enjoyed omelets for breakfast. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Bath for Daniel

Diana is now getting ready to wash her little brother Daniel in bath. They have enjoyed their breakfast as a matter of fact. She hasn't given her brother a bath of course. She will remember what to do during her brother's bath of course. She will be washing his body parts including his penis. Let's hope that Diana will be washing her little brother in bath.

"Time for a bath now, Daniel" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Daniel.

Diana takes her little brother to the bathroom, taking off his clothes and went to the tub.

"I'll be right back, Daniel" said Diana. "I am about to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Hurry back, sis" said Daniel.

Diana left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"What are you doing, sis?" Jean asked.

"I am washing Daniel right now" said Diana.

"Don't forget to wash him good" said Jean.

"I sure will, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Remember not to touch his genitals" said Jean.

"Does that include his penis?" Diana asked.

"Yes, sis" said Jean.

"I will be careful with that" said Diana. "Time to wash Daniel now"

Diana went back to the bathroom and began washing Daniel. She brought the body wash to brush his body parts in which it also includes his genitals. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash his hair. Finally, Daniel got out of the tub and dries himself with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, Daniel?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Daniel.

"That is great" said Diana. "I have pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her brother and he puts it on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you are, Daniel" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will, sis" said Daniel.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Homeless People

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to help the homeless people as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to the homeless shelter of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the homeless shelter to help the homeless shelter.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"Mom is going to take us to the homeless shelter" said Diana.

At the homeless shelter, Diana's mom drops off Diana and her friends there.

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left the homeless shelter and Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We haven't been here for a long time" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing we got a can of chicken soup"

"Yes, we did, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to help the homeless shelter.

"Thank you for coming over here, girls" said one of the homeless people.

"No problem, sir" said Diana. "We brought you some chicken soup"

"It will be ready in a minute" said Sue.

"That's nice of you, girls" said one of the homeless people.

Diana and her friends are serving some chicken soup to the homeless people. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their history test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They helped the homeless people of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their history test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a history test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"It was nice that we helped the homeless people" said Nancy.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "We can meet them again soon"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the history test with me"

She gave the history test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your history test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their history test to their test.

"Did you finish the history test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seat now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"I'm glad that we didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
